1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a sleeve structure, particularly a sleeve structure with storage compartments in a tool shank as a sheath for satisfactory convenience, operability and efficiency.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
An ordinary hand tool such as screw driver, tongs, socket wrench and hammer common in families or operated by workers is usually divided into two sections, that is, an operation unit (anterior part) and a shank (posterior part) wherein the operation unit can be a screw driver, a tongs, a socket wrench or a hammer as per works to be performed. According to current deign, the shank of an existing hand tool comprises a storage compartment in which some components easily to be used (e.g., screws, iron nails, sleeves, etc.) can be held. As shown in Patent No. M434651, a conventional storage compartment structure in a tool shank as one part of a socket wrench comprises: a grip cover which comprises a shell-like grip part developing an accommodation space inside and a joint part linking the grip part atop and having an assembly hole; an accommodation cover whose front end links the grip part's top end and back end is coupled with the grip part's rear end so that the grip part of the grip cover overlaps the shell-like accommodation cover with a loading space developed inside and an opening contour matching the grip part's contour; a joining head corresponding to the assembly hole on the joint part of the grip cover.
The conventional storage compartment structure in a tool shank, which is one part of a socket wrench with a number of portable sleeves available and provides a grip cover encasing an accommodation cover, still has some drawbacks as follows: For example, a user who tries to expose the loading space in the conventional storage compartment structure in a tool shank usually struggles to hold and loosen the accommodation cover with one hand first and lift the grip cover with the other hand because of modest lateral areas of both the grip cover and the accommodation cover. The areas of both the grip cover and the accommodation cover to be grasped should be expanded for convenient operation but aggravates difficulty in manipulation because of a tool shank's increased volume. Moreover, the conventional storage compartment structure in a tool shank should be further corrected because either the grip cover or the accommodation cover with a fixed length fails in lengthening a tool shank for saving strength or overcoming difficulty during application of a greater torque in some specific cases. Accordingly, how to get rid of those drawbacks in applications of the conventional hand tool with a storage compartment in its tool shank is one topic deserving to be studied by the person skilled in the art.
Having considered defects and unideal structural design of a conventional hand tool with a storage compartment in its tool shank, the inventor designed a storage compartment sleeve structure in a tool shank as one solution with features of convenient operation and adjustable torque for the general public and development of the industry.